No es una odisea espacial
by Zeny
Summary: En este universo, los dos idiotas son astronautas. /MenCharaMen/


**No es una odisea espacial**

 **.**

 **.**

Más allá de los cristales estaban las estrellas.

Y los planetas, y cuerpos flotantes, rocas que iban a la deriva, y meteoritos y un montón de cosas tan incontables a veces que le daba jaqueca cada vez que trataba de darle sentido a la inmensidad por la que navegaba su pequeña nave.

_ ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – preguntó con cierta resignación. Al principio participar en aquella misión le había subido los ánimos, pero al ver con quién tendría que compartir su cabina la alegría de recibir una promoción se había desintegrado casi por completo.

La pelirrosa en la pantalla le sonrió de manera amable y comprensiva, como si supiera lo que Menma pensaba en ese momento. ¿Era tan obvio en su cara? Le gustaba creer que tenía una buena cara de póker.

Era uno de esos días en los que Sakura pasaba por su casa a hacer limpieza y a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Siempre llamaba a Menma a eso de las 3:00 pm (horario de Japón en la tierra, por supuesto) para que pudiera ver la sala de su casa y sentir su ola de nostalgia semanal. Junto al sofá estaba la aspiradora que había comprado seis meses antes de partir hacia la misión. Su amiga había terminado hacía unos minutos y tomaba como refrigerio, según lo que Menma podía ver en la mesita, una limonada y unas galletas de chocolate.

Menma se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos un momento. El zumbido del panel de controles frente a él era lo único que podía escuchar en la cabina además de la voz de Sakura.

_ A Kiba le asignaron trabajo de escritorio otra vez. Puedes adivinar que no está muy feliz. – Eso hizo que el pelinegro bufara – El departamento médico ha estado un tanto ocupado ahora. Hay un virus en una región al sur de África que necesita todo el personal disponible para su estudio. – La pelirrosa suspiró largamente y le dio un sorbo a su bebida – Muchas cosas que hacer, como siempre.

Menma entreabrió los ojos cuando el silencio se extendió por más de diez segundos. Sakura le sonrió con cierto retintín de astucia.

_ ¿Y Charasuke?

_ Ugh.

_ No me digas que siguen llevándose mal… - Empezó a decir con exasperación. El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

No era tan así.

_ Estamos… Mejor.

Aunque aquello era bastante relativo, en su opinión.

Las cosas hubieran resultado mucho más llevaderas para su salud mental si nunca hubiera accedido a la "camaradería" que Charasuke le había propuesto. ¿De verdad el contramaestre de la nave tenía que llevarse bien con el capitán? No creía que fuera absolutamente necesario. Oh, pero no era como si Charasuke tuviera una pisca de sentido común para esas cosas.

Pero la carcasa de Menma se había resquebrajado poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo, con el trabajo que debían hacer juntos; y por supuesto, con ese incidente en la Luna donde casi se muere… Aunque era mejor no pensar en que Charasuke le había salvado la vida.

Eso, realmente, había sido lo que le había ablandado el corazón más que nada. Menma podía ser el Hijo de Puta Rey de los Hijos de Puta, pero su corazón se volvía una cosa hecha de gelatina cuando alguien hacía algo por él sin esperar nada a cambio. Era…

 _Ugh._ Era indescriptible.

Todavía recordaba el primer día.

Charasuke se había sentado en su silla de comando, a la derecha de la suya. Se había girado hacia Menma después de asegurar su cinturón y de inspeccionar brevemente el tablero de los controles, con una sonrisa prendada en los labios y una lucecita de alegría en los ojos, pero en el instante que iba a abrir la boca Menma lo había interrumpido.

" __Que estemos en el espacio no significa que mi opinión sobre ti haya cambiado."_

Esto le había fruncir el ceño, y sus ojos perdieran ese brillo; vio como sus hombros cayeron y Menma se sintió un poco mal, porque era como si hubiera explotado cruelmente el globo de las ilusiones de Charasuke.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Parecía muy interesada de repente.

_ A qué te refieres con "mejor"? – Menma iba a contestar, de verdad, aun si segundos después lo que fuera que iba a decir se esfumó de su cabeza cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió de repente. Y ahí estaba la única persona que no tocaba para entrar.

_ Uff. Es una locura en el comedor. ¿Qué pasa que todos están tan ansiosos hoy? Creo que- Oh, hola Sakura!

Menma sabía lo que pasaba, pero aún no era el momento para contárselo a su contramaestre.

_ ¿Qué tal, Charasuke? – La pelirrosa saludó desde la pantalla. Ya se había terminado su limonada y ahora mordisqueaba una galleta. – Es bueno verte.

_ Lo mismo digo. Estás tan hermosa como siempre. Aunque preferiría apreciar tu belleza en carne y hueso. – el playboy de pacotilla se volteó hacia Menma y le guiñó el ojo – Aquí tienes. Todavía está caliente.

Un tanto distraído Menma tomó el vaso de café con ambas manos. Murmuró un "gracias" por lo bajo y dio un sorbo. _Hmm_ , perfecto. La sensación placentera le hizo relajarse de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía dos pares de pupilas fijas en su rostro.

Menma miró a Charasuke, luego a Sakura.

_ ¿Qué?

La chica sólo rió y negó con la cabeza, como si algo le divirtiera.

_ Es bueno ver que aún puedes disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

_ ¿Cómo no lo va a disfrutar? Lo hice yo. – Charasuke se sentó en su silla y se reclinó hacia atrás con una exhalación. En una de sus manos tenía su propio vaso de café – Me he vuelto un experto en esto, de hecho.

_ Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Menma rodó los ojos y volvió a darle un trago a aquel brebaje que parecía haber sido hecho con magia. No que se lo fuera a decir. Dios, ya de por sí Charasuke alardeaba demasiado, si le decía que se había vuelto dependiente a su forma de preparar el café no sabría qué hacer con su dignidad.

¿Qué sería lo próximo, cocinaría para él?

No por dios. Se vería obligado a pedirle matrimonio.

_ Bueno. Debería terminar aquí y marchar hacia la oficina. Tengo que revisar algunos reportes.

_ ¿Has estado trabajando muchas horas últimamente? - preguntó Charasuke, y Menma sintió una chispita de rencor de que le hubiera quitado las palabras de la boca. Le miró de reojo y dicha chispita murió al instante cuando sus ojos recayeron puntualmente en el par de pálidos labios presionados sobre el borde del vaso de café.

Sakura afirmó, y Menma se dio una patada mental. No podía distraerse de esa manera. Desvió su mirada hacia las luces en el panel de control. La nave estaba en auto-piloto, más que nada porque se habían adentrado en una zona tranquila que no necesitaba de mucho monitoreo. El día anterior habían tenido que atravesar un espacio lleno de trozos de rocas flotantes que les habían hecho a ambos sudar incluso en una cabina donde la temperatura era regulada.

_ Mis horarios son un desastre. Pero nada tan exigente como el vuestro, claro. ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide. – La pelirrosa agarró el tablet que tenía en la mesita junto a los restos de su refrigerio, y tocó varias veces la pantalla – Sé que han pasado varios meses, pero la última vez los dos nos olvidamos.

Charasuke aprovechó ese preciso momento para extender su mano. Sakura no pudo ver, afortunadamente, cuando este trazó con su pulgar la piel de su muñeca que no estaba cubierta por el material especial de su uniforme.

Para cuando Sakura dio el último toque en la pantalla táctil del artefacto Charasuke tenía su mano alrededor del vaso de café y se sonreía a sí mismo con suficiencia al tiempo que hacía como si hubiera algo muy interesante afuera.

Mientras tanto, Menma trataba de no sonrojarse.

Maldito hijo de su madre provocador en cuando terminara esa llamada él iba a ver-

_ Listo. Te envié algunas fotos que tomé antes en tu jardín.

_ … ¿Huh? – Se sentía distraído. Parpadeó varias veces, y abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería-

_ ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió el contramaestre con curiosidad, y Menma le envió otra mirada de soslayo que prometía dolor, mucho dolor. Probablemente sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, pero era mejor no complicarse con los detalles.

Sakura dejó la tableta de lado y mordió otra galleta.

_ A Menma le preocupan sus plantas, y alguien tiene que atenderlas. La última vez que hablamos me dijo que quería verlas.

Charasuke se giró hacia él con una sonrisa…Peligrosa.

_ Aww. ¿Sabes? Aparentas ser un tipo duro y rudo, pero en realidad tienes un corazón blandito como malvavisco. – Tras decir esto extendió una mano y palmó su cabeza como si le dijera _"buen chico."_

Menma casi cruje el vaso en su mano.

Oh, ya le mostraría que podía ser _duro_ y _rudo_. Maldito.

Sakura ocultó una risita tras el dorso de su mano.

_ Ya veo a qué te refieres con "mejor".

Menma estuvo a punto de hacer algo violento, como estampar su boca en la de Charasuke y morderle el labio hasta que sangrara.

Tomó aire por la nariz y habló con toda la falsa tranquilidad que podía manejar.

_ Charasuke, no estoy seguro de que quieras conservar los dedos de tu mano. ¿Te importaría que tome uno o dos? Tengo una planta carnívora algo hambrienta que alimentar cuando regresemos a casa.

Tanto la pelirrosa y Charasuke se echaron a reír, pero fue la expresión contenta en el rostro pálido de su contramaestre lo que hizo que en su pecho aflorara una sensación cálida a pesar de la irritación que sentía.

_ ¡Planta carnívora! ¡Ha! – Charasuke sacudió la cabeza y le miró con burla al tiempo que movía un dedo delante de su cara de un lado a otro - No mientas, _Men-ma_. Estuve una vez en tu jardín. Todo lo que hay es flores, plantas de calabaza y tomate, un helecho aquí y allá…

" _Men-ma"._ _Sí, continúa provocándome cuando sabes que no puedo hacer nada, cabrón de mierda._

_ Bueno, es cierto. – Sakura se había dejado caer en el sofá con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, como si verlos discutir le hiciera sentir feliz de alguna forma. Exhaló un suspiro y se peinó unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja – Chicos, me encantaría conversar un rato más, pero de verdad debo irme.

Había algo de decepción en su voz, y Menma sabía que ella los extrañaba tanto como él a ella. Charasuke hizo un puchero y se acercó más para que su rostro se viera más grande en la pantalla.

_ No es justo, yo apenas llegué.

_ La próxima vez hablaremos más. – Prometió su amiga con una sonrisa brillante y se puso de pie – Cuídense, Menma, Charasuke. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Charasuke agitó una mano con vehemencia y le sopló un beso, cosa que hizo a Sakura rodar los ojos con un bufido risueño. Menma movió su mano con menos energía, si bien una pequeña sonrisa se había adueñado de sus labios.

_ Hasta pronto, Sakura.

En unos segundos la pantalla se tornó azul y Menma cerró la aplicación para llamadas interespaciales. Tomó aire lentamente y lo soltó de una vez. En un movimiento fluido colocó su café en el portavaso de su silla y zafó el cinturón. Charasuke, como había supuesto, lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Se había deshecho de su café también.

_ ¿Hay algún problema, capitán?

Los ojos azules trazaron con parsimonia los rasgos finos y elegantes de aquel rostro. Su mano se alzó para acariciar su pómulo, y suavemente con el dorso de su dedo índice dibujó una línea por su mejilla hasta sus labios entreabiertos.

_ Varios. – susurró con los ojos fijos en su boca, y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Era lo mismo con cada beso; algo engañoso y sorprendente. El sabor del café invadió su paladar, mas casi de inmediato fue reemplazado por el gusto natural de Charasuke, por el jadeo que brotó de su garganta cuando Menma mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó con ferocidad contenida.

Las manos pálidas se hundieron en el espeso y desordenado cabello y Menma llevó una de las suyas al cuello de Charasuke, y acarició con su pulgar la piel que su uniforme no cubría.

Cómo deseaba cerrar con seguro la puerta de la cabina y quitárselo. Cómo deseaba no estar más en esa puta cabina, en el medio del puto espacio. Como deseaba estar en su casa, tener-

Charasuke rompió el beso y se echó hacia atrás. Le encantaba ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero su ceño fruncido sacó a Menma del hechizo en el que su calor usualmente le sumía. Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Dijiste… - Charasuke tomó aire, y comenzó otra vez – Regresar a casa…Hablaste de regresar a casa. – Los ojos oscuros le miraron fijamente – Eso era broma, ¿no?

Menma suspiró, y se rascó la nuca. No hubiera querido decírselo de esa manera, pero bueno, qué más daba ya.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del otro. Acarició su mandíbula con el pulgar y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

_ Antes de hablar con Sakura recibí órdenes de que debíamos volver. Probablemente alguien de la estación espacial llamó al tipo de comunicaciones y por eso los de la cafetería estaban tan revoltosos.

Sus palabras poco a poco hicieron sentido en el cerebro de Charasuke, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Menma se apoderó de nuevo de su boca, de su lengua y sus labios se moldearon a los suyos como si se derritiera. Sintió las manos de Charasuke en sus hombros y no se sorprendió mucho cuando este le empujó con cierta reticencia e intentó hablar de nuevo.

_ Entonces, ¿vamos a volver a casa? ¿Ya?

_ Sí, Charasuke. Nos vamos a casa. – Dijo con un bufido – Y cuando lleguemos – jadeó sobre sus labios – Vamos a – Murmuró las palabras entre besos – Follar como se debe. – lamió su labio inferior y Charasuke sujetó su nuca - En una cama.

Charasuke soltó una carcajada sorprendida y de golpe le rodeó con sus brazos.

Menma escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello para ocultar su sonrisa.

_ Eres todo un romántico, Menma. – Su voz estaba preñada de una euforia contagiosa, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo.


End file.
